A Swan's Vengeance
by Mylo5x5
Summary: Her only way for revenge is to work for the person who just ordered a hit on her. But when feelings start to interfere, will she be able to choose between her revenge and love. Swan Queen- AU SlowBurn
1. Chapter 1

**Boston - 3 months earlier**

The June sun was beaming down on the large city of Boston. People all around were enjoying the beginning of summer. The beaches were open, parks full with children playing around and families having picnics. Summer was always a time to be free and have fun. For some, however, it wasn't all fun and games. For one blonde woman, it was a time to be even more cautious on who she speaks to or where she is seen. More people outside meant more people could recognize her. She fixed her dark shades and baseball cap, she stood from her spot on the park bench and began to walk through the busy streets of Boston. As she walked around keeping her head low she heard people in the distance yelling "watch it" and "look where you are going." She turns back to see what was going on but couldn't spot the source. As she stops to get a better look, about a block down she sees men scattered around wearing all black suits and dark shades. Her eyes widen and she quickly turns back around walking faster than before. When she glances over her shoulder she sees them heading in her direction. She spotted an alleyway and turned down it. She rested against the wall and released a deep breath.

How the hell did they find me?

After a few moments of catching her breath, she pushed off the wall and turned back. Before she could register what was happening she collide with someone and landed on the ground. She quickly recovered and stood in a fighting stance. She froze when she saw a boy on the ground looking up at her. He looked around eleven years old, his hair was a mess, had rips in his clothes, and his eyes expressed deep fear.

"Help me.."

The blonde was frozen, there were people coming for her. She couldn't risk being caught for helping some kid find his parents.

"Please," his voice sounded like a whisper. He quickly stood up and took hold of her hand, "Help me."

"I-" Before she could respond she heard a man yell 'The alleyway! Move in!' Her eyes went wide, she shook her head and began to step back.

"Please."

"I'm sorry. Sorry. I can't." She turned around and ran as fast as she could out of the alleyway and moved to get lost in the busy streets of Boston. The boy remained frozen for a bit, no one was going to help him. No one was going to come for him.

Alone.

He will always be alone, he wiped a tear that slipped by and knew he had to keep moving. He turned around ready to run but ran right into a wall of men wearing black suits. His eyes went wide and he tried to run the opposite way but they quickly got a hold of him.

"Let me go!" The boy tried to squirm away but the men's hold on him was too strong.

"Shut him up already!" One of the men pulled out a syringe from the inside of his jacket. He grabbed the boy by his hair making him hiss in pain as they forcibly tilted his head to the side.

"No, please don't. I'll be good, I promise. Please don't. Tell mom I'm sorry. Please!" The man ignored the young boys' plea for help and inserted the syringe into his neck pushing the fluid into his system. The boy's eyes began to close as he slurred his words until all he saw was black.

 **Present Day - New York City**

"Job is simple. Go into the room, clean it, make the bed and get out. You don't look at anyone. You don't speak to anyone. Understood?"

The blonde woman nodded, "Yeah, I get it."

"Good, it's on the 9th floor. Walk through the office space and there's a door at the very end of the hall. That's the resting room, this is key to get you in. It's a secure room so this is the only way in or out. When you are done, leave the card on the desk closest to the door."

The blonde grabbed the bag of cleaning supplies and the key card, "Got it."

He opened the front door of the tall office building allowing her to enter. She headed to the elevator and once inside clicked on the 9th-floor button heading up. Back outside, the man explaining the job walked over to a row of three black vans parked in the garage across the street. He knocked on the window of the driver side and pulled out a cigarette. The window rolled down and a man in all black tactical equipment greeted the man.

"Well?"

"Our decoy confirmed it, they are on their way over. That chick is cleaning the room. You can just take her out when you set up there."

The man nodded, "Good work Jefferson. Now get out of here before someone sees you."

Jefferson tipped his hat and disappeared into the night. The man rolled back up his window and looked to the passenger.

"Any sights on them yet?"

"No, sir. Still no visual." He nodded and continued to look at the building waiting for his target to arrive.

As the night continued, the blonde had finally finished up the room. As she began to pack up her supplies, the door made the sound that someone had a key and it swung open. She looked up from her spot near the table and saw two people in a heated lip lock. The man was stripping his clothes, to distracted to realize someone else was in the room. He began to kiss the woman's neck, the woman, however, noticed the blonde who looked like a deer in headlights. The woman smirked and placed her index finger on her lips signaling for the blonde to remain quiet. She points to the door and the blonde got the message. She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her.

A Few Moments Before - Parking Garage

"Officer Humbert, we have a visual."

Officer Graham Humbert quickly sat up and grabbed the binoculars and glanced at the side entrance of the building. A black car pulled up and out came the New York State Attorney General. A minute later another car pulled up and the decoy they had sent stepped out entering the building with his security.

Graham smirked and place his finger on his earpiece, "Target has arrived. Suit up."

Doors swung open on cue from all three vans. Four men exited each vehicle wearing the same black tactical suits as Graham. Graham opened up the back of his van and handed out nightsticks and masks that covered up their noses and mouths.

"We go in with the key card left by the janitor, take the photo and leave with the decoy. Take out anyone who sees us in the building. He'll have M.S.S security at the entrance and on his floor. Take them out quietly. We don't leave a mess or any evidence we were there. The camera will be down for only two minutes. I don't want any problems, understood?'

"Yes, sir!" They all replied in unison. He nodded and turned towards the stairs of the garage.

"Move out!"

 **Office Building- 9th Floor**

The blonde sighed as she leaned against a nearby desk. She definitely wasn't expecting to see two people storming in about to have sex. She ran a hand through her long blonde waves, "Was that the Attorney General? Ain't that dude married or something?" She shook her head and glanced around the office space. There were office cubicles everywhere and campaign posters with the Attorney General's face on it. She picked up one of the posters and shook her head, "Governor huh? Good luck with that." As she set down the poster she saw an elderly man struggling with a box in his hands. She set her bag down and jogged over.

"Let me help you with that."

The elderly man smiled wide as the blonde took the box from him. She placed it on the desk and patted him lightly on the back. He smiled back at her thanking her repeatedly. She smiled back and headed to the bathroom. As she was inside, Graham and his men entered the floor. They scattered around taking out the security that was placed on that floor. Inside of the room, the Attorney General was passed out on the bed. The decoy had slipped something into his drink while he wasn't paying attention and before anything could happen he was out cold. The decoy was in lingerie beside the Attorney General waiting for Graham and his team to enter to take the photo. As Graham scanned the area he spotted the old man emptying out a large box. Graham smirked as he whipped out his nightstick and walked over to the man. At that moment the blonde opened the bathroom door stepping out. Her eyes went wide when she sees the elderly man shaking his head with his hands up in surrender to the masked man. The man just laughed and whacked the elderly man over the head with the nightstick. The elderly man collapsed on the ground and began to bleed from his head.

"NO!" The blonde's eyes were wide as she saw the innocent man get hit for absolute no reason. Graham turned towards the blonde. He looked back at the door then at her. Graham knew he had about 12 of his men in the building and he didn't need that many to handle one janitor. He snapped his fingers and four of his men joined him and they headed to the door expecting to find the key card there. No one knew the blonde still had the card in her possession. Two men step forward standing only about three feet from the blonde ready to strike her down. One of them charges forward ready to chop down with his nightstick. The blonde blocks the shot with her forearms. She reaches over with her right hand for the nightstick and twists his arm. She strikes down with her elbow connecting it with his elbow joint causing his arm to snap in two. As he drops down to one knee yelling in pain she brings up her left knee connecting with his jaw and knocking him out. Graham hears the yell of one of his men and he continues his search for the key.

"Finish her now! Enough with the fooling around."

The other guard who was closest to her charges forward hopping up delivering a front kick. The blonde countered by jumping back missing the kick by an inch. She uses that moment to swipe her leg under him knocking him to the ground. Once on the floor, she immediately gets on top of him and rams her elbow to his face causing his head to bounce off the floor knocking him out as well. The blonde scrambles to the elderly man seeing the puddle of blood start to build. She tries to shake him awake but there's no response. Five more of Graham men appeared and were shocked to his two of their own on the ground. They were in a line all holding nightsticks approaching with a bit more caution. The man in the front of the line stepped forward wanting to take advantage of the blondes distraction. He gripped his nightstick and whacks her hard on the back, but she doesn't fall; she barely flinches. She clenched her jaw, her anger building with every moment that passed. The man strikes her once more on the back and she quickly stands up grabbing him by his tactical vest and tossing him into the wall of the cubicle. She saw the row of four more men coming right to her. She uses the nearby desk as support and leaps up landing a dropkick to the chest of the man in the front. He falls back crashing into another one of the men behind him. One comes from behind her and wraps his arms around her torso as she struggles to get out of his grasp. One of the guards got off the ground and punched her in the face splitting her lip. As he moves in for another strike, she uses the man holding her for support and jumps up. She kicks the man in front of her in the chest causing him to fall over a desk. She stomps her foot down on the man's foot causing his grip on her to loosen up. She jams her elbow into his gut hitting the liver making him drop to his knees. She grabs a vase off a desk and smashes it against his head. She turned around hearing more guard coming. Two guard charge at her, one threw a punch which she leans out of while the other connects a side kick to her chest. She stumbles back and they both throw punches missing by a split second as she ducks down. She kicks the man on her right causing him to buckle down to one knee. The man on her left throws a punch which she counters by locking her arm with his and twirling him around. She lifts him up and slams him onto a desk causing it to break beneath him. She sends a sidekick to the man who was still on his knees knocking him out.

Graham and his men were trying to ram the door open when he received a call seeing his boss' caller ID.

"Yes, Chief Hyde."

"M.S.S reinforcements were called. They are on their way now. Get out of there. No one can know we are there."

Graham hung up the phone and yelled in frustration, "Move out! Forget the photo!"

"Sir, what about the decoy?"

"She knows what to do. Move out now!" Graham and his men walked back into the office space and saw all of his men on the ground moaning and groaning in pain. One tried to charge at her again but he slammed his hand down on a desk.

"Enough, move out!" He clenched his fist as he looked right at the blonde, the one night he doesn't have his gun this had to happen. All of his men scrambled up, some almost crawling to the emergency staircase leaving in a flash. The blonde took off her flannel shirt and rushed to the elderly man applying pressure to his head. She felt a light pulse and knew she had to get help. At that moment a swarm of men in tactical vests and some in suits exited the elevator. Some were holding assault rifles while the others had pistols.

"Get the Attorney General now!"

The blonde was getting fed up with everyone focusing on the damn Attorney, "Call a damn ambulance! This man needs help!" One of the men in a suit glanced down at her lowering his gun. "Get MED up here asap." She watched closely as the medics arrived and took him downstairs and placed him in the ambulance. She shook her head as she glanced at the building and knew those men would probably look for her. She quickly walked away disappearing into the night.

 **Mills Law Firm - An hour later**

"Come in."

The office door opens and the red headed woman walked to the front of the large desk. She straightened out her short green dress and cleared her throat. The brunette that sat at the large desk closed the file in front of her and removed her glasses. She sighed as she linked her hands together resting them on the desk.

"Speak."

"Well, Madam. There was an incident at the office building."

"What incident?"

"It appears someone sent another trap who drugged him this time around. It seems there was an attempt to get a photo, but M.S.S prevented it."

The brunette sighed, "God, that man is a handful. Very well. Zelena, make sure it all gets settled. I want Sidney there with M.S.S looking over the footage. I want names."

"Yes, Madam."

The redhead quickly exited the office leaving the brunette a moment to think. However, her peace and quiet ended quickly when an older woman entered.

"Mother. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Now, now Regina. That's no way to greet your mother."

Regina sighed standing from her seat and walked over to her mother. She gave her a quick hug then sat on the edge of her desk.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well dear, I wanted an update. An update on your marriage."

Regina's mood instantly fell at the mention of her now loveless marriage, "What about it?"

"Is Robin happy?"

"Robin is fine Mother. So am I, thank you for asking."

Cora waved her off, "Oh stop making it about you. You know how important this marriage is for us and the firm."

"I know Mother."

"I don't think you do. Robin is the Attorney General of New York City. He is now running for Governor which means that his image is even more important. People need to see that you two are one happy couple. Understand? If you fail with the simple task of looking like a loving wife then there will be consequences."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so dear. You know what they always say, the child pays for the sin of the parent."

Regina's jaw clenched, she gripped the edge of the desk so hard her knuckles were now white, "Do. Not. Threaten my son."

Cora shrugged, "Just stating facts. I was nice enough to give him back to you but do not think for one moment I can't get to him." Her gaze was hard and words cold, "Now I'm off, goodnight dear." Cora left the office leaving her doctor beyond pissed off Regina. She packed up her belonging quickly wanting nothing more than to go home. She headed downstairs and exited the building where her car was waiting for her. She got into the backseat and headed to her penthouse apartment.

 **Mills Penthouse Suite**

Later that night Regina was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands. She heard her door open and close and she slowly closed her book.

"You're up late."

She stood up and came face to face with her husband. She saw that small smile on his face and just wanted to smack it off.

"I have no choice. I have to make sure the mess you made gets cleaned up properly."

He chuckled as she loosened up his tie, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"You are sorry? You're sorry you feel for another trap all because some whore flirted with you?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It got resolved."

"Doesn't matter?" Regina chuckled lightly, she once loved this man and he didn't even care for her feelings. She nodded slowly as she stepped closer to him, "You know, I wonder how your son will take the news. His dad has time to go sleep with random women but doesn't have time to see him. He'll be heartbroken."

Robin's face hardened, he grabbed her by her wrist yanking her forward, "You leave Roland alone. You hear me. You hurt him, our agreement ends."

Her face remains emotionless, "You know what I'm capable of. Do not test me, Robin. Keep it in your pants and focus on the damn election."

He steps away from her and sighs, "Just stay away from my son. And make sure they take care of that janitor."

"What janitor?"

"One of the men said there was a janitor who may have gotten a glimpse of my face but she disappeared once I was out of there."

Regina took a deep breath waving him off, "I'll handle it."

He nodded and began to head up the stairs, "Robin."

He stopped and looked at her, "What?"

Her face had an almost evil expression, "That's the last time you'll ever grab me like that. The only reason I haven't ordered M.S.S to remove that hand is because you need it to shake hands with people."

She can see the blood slowly drain from his face, "I'll collect it after the election."

Mills Law Firm - M.S.S Security Room

Sidney Glass was pacing back and forth as he glanced at all the monitors.

"I want to know who tried to get those photos. Run the footage after the two-minute blackout."

The Head of M.S.S Security entered the room and stood by Sidney. They began to watch the footage and stared wide-eyed at the unknown blonde that was beating all the masked man.

"Who the hell is that?"

The Head of Security leaned forward, "Rewind it." The employee did as he was told and started it over. His eyes went wide as he took a step back.

"Agent Booth. What is it?"

"...Swan."

 **A/N: Okay guys so this is the first chapter of my Swan Queen story. It's based on a Korean Drama I saw on DramaFever called K2. I have a lot planned for this story and I'm excited to write it but I need to know if you guys like it to. So please review and elt me know if you want me to keep up with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mills Law Firm - Office of Regina Mills**

"So Agent Booth. You know this woman?"

"I do Madam. We served together as seals. I actually trained her when we joined special forces."

Regina nodded slowly, "Where is she now?" She glanced over to Sidney whose head was down not wanting to meet her intense stare.

"Well, we haven't located her yet. Footage shows her leaving the building and that's all we have. She just disappeared."

She raised a brow leaning a bit forward, "Are you saying M.S.S is incapable of locating one woman?"

"What? No Madam," Sidney's eyes shot up and he quickly shook his head. "We will find her. I promise."

"Good. You have an hour. When you do find her, inform Zelena. She will handle the rest."

August cleared his throat, "Madam. If I may?"

She nodded, "Go ahead."

"Perhaps we don't have to attack her with such force."

"Agent Booth, at this very moment she could be talking to a reporter about the Attorney General. His reputation will be ruined and his race for Governor will be over."

"Yes I understand that, but I know Swan. She isn't the type to get involved in others business like that. Perhaps we could convince her to join M.S.S."

Regina raises her hand to stop him from continuing, "This discussion is over. You two may leave. I want a location in the next hour." SIgney and August nodded and left her office.

Regina sighed and looked at Zelena, "Get your best man. I want it done quick and clean."

"Yes, Madam."

 **1 Police Plaza - NYPD HQ**

Sidney Glass smiled as he walked by the offices and knocked on the door of the Chief of Police.

"Come in!"

Sidney entered the office with a wide smile and was greeted with an equal smile.

"Sidney! Why didn't you tell me you were stopping by? I would have taken you to lunch instead of talking here."

Sidney waved it off as he gave him a firm handshake, "No need. We are both busy men."

Chief Hyde nodded and sat across from the man, "So what can I do for you?"

Sidney pulled out photos and placed them on the table, "Need to find this woman."

Hyde shrugged, "Very well. You know the rules. Put in the report then we can put out a warrant for her arrest."

Sidney shook his head, "I was thinking more of the likes of giving M.S.S your security access of New York."

Hyde laughed, "Now why would I do that?"

Sidney smirked and leaned forward, "Because I can guarantee you will stay Chief of Police after this election. Think of it as an insurance policy with me."

"Is that so?"

Sidney nodded, "I can guarantee Attorney General Locksley will win this election."

Hyde shook his head, "Locksley is popular but he's running as an independent. Independents never win."

Sidney smirked, "What if I told you he's planning on choosing another party."

Hyde's eyes went wide with the sudden news, "What? Which?"

"All I can say is he will choose another party and with his popularity, he'll win for sure."

Hyde pondered for a moment then nodded, "Okay. I'll give it to you. I'll give you the access but it stays between us."

"Of course."

They shook hands and Sidney left to the M.S.S security room to wait for the access to every camera in New York City. Hyde pulls out his cell and dials a number.

"Yes?"

"Sidney Glass was just here. Wanted access to the security to find the person from last night who escaped."

"Give it to him. Taking that girl out will benefit us as well. Make him think you are on his side. He's weak but power hungry, once he sees Regina won't be winning this. He'll join us and she'll feel even more defeated."

"Yes, sir."

Hyde hung up and went to his computer to authorize the access to M.S.S.

 **M.S.S Security Room - 30 Minutes Later**

"Sir we have access!"

Sidney smiled wide, "Good. Now find her."

 **Mills Penthouse Suite**

There was a soft knock on the door of the apartment. Regina was in the kitchen cooking a meal for herself. Zelena went over to the door and opened it. She walked back into the living room and was joined by an M.S.S agent. The agent stood tall with her arms behind her back.

"Ah, Miss Lucas. How are you this evening?"

Ruby Lucas had been part of the M.S.S team since she was 21 years old but was always surrounded by them from earlier in her life. Her grandmother was a housekeeper for the Mills family. Ruby only had her grandmother and wanted to make sure she was always safe so she joined M.S.S when Regina offered.

"I'm well Madam."

"Now now Ruby. You know when it's us you can call me Regina. I've known you long enough."

Ruby nodded, "Sorry. You're still my boss you know."

Regina smiled softly, "I know dear. Now, how's my son doing?"

"Well, he tried to run away again.."

Regina sighed and seized her movements in the kitchen. She wiped her hands on her rag and ran a hand through her hair. "We can't keep allowing that to happen. Why isn't he being watched?"

"He is, the kid is just really smart. I've tried talking to him about running away. You know convince him we aren't the bad guys but after what Cora's men did to him in Boston to detain him..he doesn't trust anyone. He thinks it was you, Regina. He has this book and he thinks you are some Evil Queen. He doesn't want to listen to any of us."

She nods slowly, "Figured as much. My mother probably made him believe they were M.S.S. agents that caught him in Boston. Bring him to the safe house."

Ruby's eyes went wide, "You want me to bring him into the city? Are you sure?"

"I'll feel better with him close to me. Set him up at the penthouse of our new building. You, Killian, and your grandmother are staying with him at all times in the suite. He does not leave the suite at all. Understood?"

Ruby nodded, "I understand."

"Good. Go and get ready, I want him there tonight."

Ruby nodded once more and left the penthouse. Zelena stepped forward and Regina went back to her dish, "Madam? Are you sure about him here?"

Regina didn't glance up, she didn't want Zelena to see she doubted her decision a bit as well. "Yes. We now have access to all cameras in New York. I'll be able to see him at all times and protect him from my mother. If it gets out that he is my son, Robin will lose. Mine nor his reputation can be tarnished right now. We need to appear perfect to everyone. I can't have Henry trying to run away all the time and jeopardizing that."

Zelena nodded and checked her phone, "Sidney found her. Abandoned warehouse, East Village."

Regina nodded, "Good. Make the call. Once I'm done here we will go to the safe house to wait for Henry."

"Yes, Madam. You must make a stop on the 13th floor of the new building first. New information has arrived."

"Very well. Also starting tomorrow, M.S.S will operate out of that building only. Don't trust them working in the same building as my mother."

"Won't your mother be upset you took M.S.S from the firm?"

Regina chuckled, "She has no say. When my father passed he left me half the company and M.S.S entirely. They belong to me. End of story."

Zelena nodded, "I'll make the call and have your car ready outside."

 **Abandoned Warehouse - 1 Hour Later - Somewhere in East Village**

Emma was packing up a duffel bag with some clothes getting ready to move to the next location. After what happened last night she knew she couldn't risk staying in New York anymore. She shut off the lantern beside her makeshift bed diminishing the only source of light she had. Her head shot up when she heard the creaking of the back door. She saw a dim light by the door but it quickly went off. Emma quietly moved onto higher ground to try and scope out the person in the warehouse. She quickly spotted a male figure in all black. The way he was moving through the dark and around corners Emma could tell he wasn't a fool. Emma remained quiet as she saw the man moving closer and closer to her location. She waited until he was right below her.

She leaped down ready to connect her elbow with his skull but the man reacted quickly and jumped out of the way. She landed on the ground with a roll to break her fall. He charged forward throwing a punch which Emma quickly blocked. They began to exchange a series of punches and kicks all being countered by the other. The man stepped back and pulled out a ballistic knife. Emma wiped her hands on her pants and got into a relaxed stance. She knew she needed to be calm to she can counter each attack. They circled each other until the man slashed his knife forward. Emma jumped out of the way and moved to attack. She was a split second too late and the man got a slash on her upper arm. She didn't let the cut stop her attack though. She connected her fist with his neck stopping his breathing. She took advantage of the moment of disorientation, she sent a front kick to the hand holding the ballistic. The knife dropped with a loud clatter to the ground. The man charged forward and connected his elbow with her brow. She felt the little trickles of blood begin to fall on her face but ignored it.

When he attempted another punch she quickly grabbed his fist and twisted his arm behind his back. Before he could get out of it, she put him in a choke hold and with her free hand attacked one of his pressure points. He dropped to his knees and began to slowly lose consciousness as she kept a tight grip on the choke hold. Once out, Emma grabbed the rope that she had found before and tied him to a post. She began to slap his face until he came to. He looked around and locked eyes with Emma who was over on the side going through a tool box.

"You know I can tell you are a professional. Great fighting skills. They must see me as a real threat huh? So flattering." She smiled and began to pull out random tools. "Who sent you?"

The man remained quiet, he kept his eyes on the tools she was pulling out but showed no sign of fear.

"Who sent you?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm dead either way so just kill me."

Emma chuckled and walked back over to him with a hammer and rag in her hand, "Dead no matter what? Who said anything about killing you?"

"What?" Emma could see the change in demeanor, the man could fight but wasn't built for torture.

"Shh. I hate when they scream," she smirked and shoved the rag into his mouth and without a moment of hesitation slammed the hammer down onto two of his fingers. He yelled in pain even through the sounds was muffled. His eyes were watering as he looked down at his now broken fingers.

"Hm? What was that? Who sent you?"

She placed the hammer on his palm, his eyes went wide and he quickly tried to talk. She removed the rag and tossed it aside.

"Who?"

"Regina Mills! It was Regina Mills."

 **Safe House**

Regina was sitting on the couch with Zelena by her side going over some documents. The penthouse had about 5 security guards inside, two outside the door, and two more at the garage entrance. The door opened and everyone glanced over. Ruby, Killian, Granny, and Henry all entered walking into the living room before Regina. Regina stood up with a soft smile and stepped towards Henry.

"Hello, Henry."

"I want to go home." Henry's expression was angry and there wasn't an ounce of affection being shown to his mother.

"This is home from now on Henry."

"I don't want to live with you."

Regina took in a breath, "You won't be. But I will be checking up on you. You've been acting out and now you won't be able to run away. Now go upstairs while I finish my work."

Henry was angry but mostly hurt. Why didn't his mom love him, why did she hate him so much? For most 11-year-old kids though instead of expressing how they really feel they just used anger, "I hate you."

Regina was a bit taken aback by the words her son just spoke to her but she knew everyone was watching her. She didn't trust more than half of them and they couldn't know how much Henry actually meant to her. She could never show any signs of weakness to others. She looked down at him and even though it was difficult said, "And I do not care. Now go." Henry ran past her hoping to hear other words and ran upstairs into his room slamming the door shut. Regina looked over at Ruby who was trying to hide her disappointment. Ruby knew she loved her son but maybe she loved her position more.

"Ruby stay posted at his door. If he needs anything let us know."

Ruby nodded and headed upstairs to Henry's room. Regina then looked to Killian Jones. "Killian, I have cameras all over the house and outside. The elevator and hallways are also covered. You and Agent Cassidy will take the shifts at night monitoring the cameras. No one enters without authorization from me and Henry does not leave. Understood?"

Killian nodded, "Yes Madam."

"Good. Now I have a few things to go over. Go get what you need from your home and I'll see you later tonight." The rest of M.S.S agents disbanded and went to the assigned post.

 **Safe House Garage Entrance**

Two guards stood in front of the garage keeping an eye on alley when a motorized scooter headed down the path. The delivery person was wearing a black tinted helmet. They pulled off to the side and grabbed the box and walked to the two guards.

"Delivery." The guards pushed them back roughly but before they could even say a word the box was thrown at one of them and a roundhouse kick connected with the others face. They took off their helmet and connected it with the other guard. Both laid unconsciousness on the ground and the delivery person chuckled.

"I said delivery. You guys are so rude." Emma smirked shaking out her hair and walked over the guards and into the building.

 **Safe House - Penthouse**

Regina was now alone and Zelena received a private call hopefully from the man she hired to take out that women. She walked over to her wine bottle and popped it open. She poured herself a glass and took a small sip. She sighed and turned around running into a person causing her wine glass to shatter on the ground.

"God! Can't you make noise when you walk?"

She shook her hands dry and looked up to see a woman with long blonde wavy hair and green eyes. She had dark jeans, a dirty white t-shirt that even had stains of blood that seemed recent. Her face had a few cuts that had to begin to heal and some that were fresh yet she still looked beautiful. Her biceps was wrapped up due to a cut she received early. Regina smiled knowing exactly who was in front of her.

"Well, you are a lot prettier than I thought. You're the janitor correct?" She smiled and walked past her, "You walked right in. How brave of you. I didn't expect you to be here in front of me." She took a seat on the couch crossing her legs and smiling up at her.

Emma turned around and looked down at her, "I'm giving you a warning. Stay away from me."

She smirked resting her elbow on her knee and resting her chin on her closed fist. "And what if I don't?" Regina always loved a challenge.

"If you don't, I'll come and find you. There is no place you can hide from me. I'll end our first meeting with just this warning, but if I see you a second time. You will die."

She smiled, "Agent Booth was right about you. You are not like the others. He said you were trained to not kill the messengers but the originators. Very interesting."

At that moment, Zelena and about ten M.S.S agents ran into the living room pointing guns at her. She looked down and saw all the red dot sensors aiming at her chest. Regina stood up and readjusted her skirt.

"After hearing that it was easy for me to catch you. I knew you'd come looking for me once that man went after you," she sighed moving a strand of Emma's blonde locks out of her face. "Sorry, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. You saw something you shouldn't of and there's nothing I can do now."

Emma wouldn't be intimidated by this woman, her face remained calm but still hard to show she shouldn't be messed with. She locked eyes with the brunette and tilted her head a bit, "Is this your own way of showing you love a husband who cheats on you?"

Regina looks away nodding slowly, Emma knew she hit a sore spot. "Love huh? If you think I could love that man you are mistaken. I envy your naivety... But I am curious about something. Why are you here? I don't understand going after the person who ordered the hit on you. You are on the run, aren't you? Why not just run away after beating the attacker?"

"For one, I can't let someone like you who hurts innocent people and not care about it keep doing what you are doing. And once someone knows who I am, I have to make sure they are taken cared of."

Regina chuckle a bit walking towards the center of the living room, "Innocent people? Don't tell me you are talking about that old man from the campaign room. You'd risk your own life to make sure other people are 'safe'?"

"I'm sure people like you don't understand what it is to care for others because you've already lost that part of yourself but yes. I would protect the people who can't protect themselves."

"What a shame, you seem like a really good person. If we met at a better time and under better circumstances, we could have been friends." Regina smiled softly. "It's a shame I have to kill you now. Probably going to have to kill that old man as well."

Emma moved forward towards Regina getting right in her face.

"Stop right there!" Zelena yelled. An M.S.S agent placed a gun on the side of Emma's head but the blonde didn't care as she glared at the brunette.

"I don't care what you do with me but leave him alone."

Regina sighed looking at her, "Does he know you at all?"

Emma shook her head, "No. He knows nothing."

Regina nodded, "Okay I'll trust you." She looked at the M.S.S agent and pointed to Emma, "Take her away and make sure it doesn't hurt too much." She began to walk away to the kitchen and stopped glancing over her shoulder, "And when you are done kill the old man too." Emma moved to strike but another guard stood in front of her with a gun to her head stopping her in her tracks. Regina smirked as she looked into green eyes, "You were foolish to warn me before. We'll never meet again. This is our first and last encounter. Good day, Miss Swan." The guards handcuffed her and taped up her mouth. They took Emma back downstairs to the garage and shoved her in the back of a black van. As they laid her down they tied up her legs and closed the doors. Emma glanced around to see what was in the back with her so she may be able to escape. The two guards are about to get into the front of the van when they freeze at the sound of sirens. The two guards walk to the closed garage door and press their ears to it. Outside the two guards that had just recovered from the beating Emma gave them saw as the car approached them. Two cops exit the vehicle and walk to them.

"Good evening officers. What can we do for you?"

"Well there was a report of a stolen motor scooter and a witness said it came this way."

They shook their heads, "No sir. No scooter here."

Inside the van, Emma spotted a bottle of motor oil and wiggled herself over. She laid on her side and tipped the bottle over so it poured all over her hands. She began to push the cuffs down her hands. She tried not to scream due to the pain, the restraints were so tight they were cutting the flesh. She knew the only way to get the cuffs off meant dislocating her wrist. She took in a deep breath and quickly dislocated it letting the cuff slide right off her left hand. She bit her bottom lip keeping her pain in as she snapped it back in place.

Outside as one of the cops was asking them questions the other walked away from them when he saw something off to the side.

"Hey! It's the scooter." The cop walked over getting everyone's attention. The other cop joined him as the two guards followed close behind. "The license plate is a match."

The two guards sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy getting rid of the cops now. Inside the garage, there was a thud coming from the van. One of the guards gave the signal to check on the van while he continued to hear for the cops. The guard walked to the back door of the van and opened them to be met with a kick to his chest sending him back into a shelf. Emma jumped out, grabs him by the back of the neck and slams his head against the door of the van knocking him out. The other guard pulled out his gun quickly but froze when he heard a cop from outside say 'what was that noise.' He put his gun back in the holster and slowly walked to the back of the van. Emma stepped into his view quickly throwing a punch causing him to fall back against the van. She connects her elbow to his head and he drops to the ground.

The guards outside were trying to persuade the cops that the noise was nothing important. One guard pressed his earpiece and spoke to all the agents. "There seems to be a rodent causing trouble in the garage. Come get it."

"A rodent? You have a rodent problem?" One of the cops asked a bit grossed out at the mention of a rodent. The guard rolled his eyes knew he was dealing with two dumb patrolmen.

"I think you can leave now right? You found the scooter, now go."

"Go! We have to surround the crime scene and get evidence and statements. We aren't going anywhere. I know your types okay," the smaller cop stepped forward poking the agent's chest, "You mobster types who think you still run the city, but you don't okay. Your time is up sir."

The agent sighed wanting nothing more than to punch the officer but knew he couldn't. In the garage, four more M.S.S agents appeared. Two walked down the middle aisle between the van and black car parked next to it. While the two others took each far end side of the vehicles. None of them noticed Emma on top of the van. She slowly ascended facing one of the agents who had to cover his mouth to stop himself from screaming. She leaped from the van to the car connecting her knee with his head knocking him out. The guard in the center tried to charge forward. She slides down the hood of the car and used the hood to vault up delivering a roundhouse kick to his face.

Another guard came from behind turning her around and connecting a punch to her chest. She stumbled back and the other guard joined his partner ready to take her out. She threw a series of kicks and punches hoping one will slip up and he did. The smaller guard didn't dodge one of her kicks to the thigh and dropped to one knee. She pushed the larger guard and use that moment to kick her knee up connecting with the smaller guards chin knocking him out. She didn't see the larger guard pull out his taser. She turned around and was shot in the chest by the taser causing her the slide down against the van. She gritted her teeth together and was only slightly shaking. Her heart was beating fast but she was trained to be able to handle taser guns.

She shook her head trying to get her vision back to 100% and stumbled up to her feet. The guard was a bit taken aback but moved towards her. She yanked the cords of the taser gun out of her chest and punched the guard in the gut causing him to hunch over. She grabbed her suit jacket pulling it over his head and gave him another knee to the gut. She pushed him against the window of the van and smashed his head against it with her elbow shattering the window. She walked over to the first guard that had handcuffed her and found the key in his side pocket. She pulled it out and removed the handcuff from her right hand rubbing her wrist. She grabbed his gun and ascended up the stairs.

 **Safe House - Penthouse Suite**

Zelena sat on the couch looking at her tablet when an M.S.S agent flew across the room. She turned to the entrance and Emma entered casually. Zelena slowly stood up as Emma approached her. Before the redhead could speak a word the blonde connected the butt of the gun with her temple knocking her out. Regina had changed and was on the phone. She began to descend the stairs when she froze on a large corner step. Her eyes locked with piercing green eyes. Emma slowly ascended the stairs stopping on the same step as her. Regina couldn't hide the fear in her eyes. This woman wasn't supposed to be in front of her much more alive. Regina slowly backed up against the wall, Emma placed her hand right beside her face leaning close to her. She leaned against her arm and placed the gun against her chin.

"This..this is that second encounter I was telling you about." She cocked the gun and placed it against the side of her head. At that moment's door opens and Henry emerged from his room.

"Help me.."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two, chapter three is an action packed one so I hope you are ready for it. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. The reviews help a lot, encourage me to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Help me.."

Emma froze at the sound of the familiar voice. Regina's eyes went wide as she looked up at her son.

"Defeat her. Go ahead, do it." Emma turned slightly looking over her shoulder and was looking at the same little boy from Boston.

"Defeat her! She's Evil! Are you going to be the savior or not! Defeat her!" Ruby rushed over and pulled the screaming boy back into his room closing the door behind her. Ruby hated not being able to help Regina but she made it very clear. Ruby was to protect Henry and no one else. Emma slowly turned back to Regina who looked surprised and heartbroken.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who wants you dead." Emma noticed the tear slip down her cheek but could care less at the moment. She placed the gun back on the side of her head. Zelena slowly rose from the ground holding her head which had a small cut due to Emma.

Her eyes widen when she sees Emma with Regina, "Madam!"

The six guards she had fought in the garage were finally awake and ran into the suite pointing guns at Emma. Emma quickly wrapped her arm loosely around Regina's neck standing behind her and kept the gun to her temple. She slowly descends the stairs watching everyone's moves closely.

"Tell them to lower their weapons now."

Zelena looked at Regina who nodded, "Do as she says. Guns down. Madam is in danger."

The lowered their weapons when Emma spoke once more, "All of you leave and get her car ready." One of the guards got angry and was about to charge forward when Emma moved the trigger finger a bit. "My finger is already half way down on the trigger, would you like me to just finish applying the pressure?"

"Just do as she says!" Regina exclaimed. All of the guards quickly cleared out heading back outside. Once they were all gone Regina spoke again, "Did you really come back just to kill me?"

Emma smiled as they walked towards the living room, this woman was really something else. Emma let her go and stepped back still pointing the gun at her as she stood beside Zelena facing the blonde.

"The only way you'll make it out of this alive is if you stop now and beg me to spare your life, Miss Swan."

Emma couldn't stop the small chuckle that left her lips, "You know you are something else. You are definitely entertaining right now but how about you worry about your well being since I'm holding a pistol that packs a nice punch."

Emma kept her gun pointed at the brunette as she moved over to a potted plant and pulled out a cell phone, pressed a few buttons and placed the phone in her pocket.

"What is that?"

"A cell phone. Had to send an email."

"What email?" Regina's mind began to race and panic not knowing what she had just done.

"Don't worry Mrs. Mills, the press, prosecutors, and governors won't receive a copy of the recording I have of everything you've said and done since I arrived just yet. It's kind of an insurance policy. I press one button and it's all over for you I guess." Emma smiled lowering her gun and began to walk away from the women heading into the kitchen.

Regina was frozen in her spot, Zelena looked at the blonde, "We will kill you."

Emma chuckled, "You really think that there isn't someone who will send it if I die? If I die, someone else sends it. So I guess you two better pray I stay alive or you'll be in some trouble."

Regina was fuming, who did this woman think she was? She was going to destroy everything she tried so hard to build from the ground up and keep a float. She needed that phone if she had the phone she could trace who else has it and could take them out. Emma smirked as she saw the wheels turning in Regina's mind. She sighed walking over to the microwave, opening it and tossing the phone inside.

"No!" Regina yelled but it was too late. Emma turned it on and as she walked away the phone exploded inside. Emma stood in front of the two women and looked at Zelena.

"You. Go handle the situation outside with the cops and make sure the car is ready. Oh and if any of your men decided to do something stupid like try to kill me or even follow me that email will be sent."

 **Upper East Side - 5th Avenue**

"What? Okay."

Robin looked over at Agent Booth, "What's wrong?"

"Madam Mills has been taken, hostage. Turn the car around and floor it," Booth told the driver.

Robin remained calm, "Stop up ahead."

"What?" Booth looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you have a cigarette? I want a quick smoke."

 **Safe House**

Emma and Regina exit the suite and take the elevator down. Once they are out they head to the side exit where the cops and all M.S.S agents now including Killian Jones and Neal Cassidy stood.

"Oh! Mrs. Mills, what a pleasure it is to meet you. I didn't know you were at this complex."

Regina gave her best smile knowing Emma was standing right behind her and still armed. "Yes, just bought it actually. I have to get going, it everything alright here?"

"Oh yes yes. We are just leaving. Here let me," The cop went to open the back down but Emma blocked it.

"She wants to drive actually." The cop glanced at Emma who wisely changed her shirt and took one of the agent's suits jackets. He glanced back at Regina who smiled with a nod. He opened the driver door for her and allowed her to get in. Emma got into the backseat and Regina slowly pulled away and onto the streets of New York. Zelena clenched her fist as she watches them drive off, not a moment later another car pulled up. An agent got in the driver seat and Zelena and Neal got into the backseat and sped off after the car.

In Regina's car, Emma removed the suit jacket tossing it aside remaining in a white tank top. She sighed as she rested against the cushion and rubbed her neck.

"I underestimated you, Miss Swan."

"Well, you didn't think it all through. I don't care about your husband or that you have a son by another man. Or that your unfaithful husband has a child with another woman."

Regina's eyes widen as she glances in the rearview mirror, "How do you know that?"

"You said a lot to that Zelena woman. I had a small earpiece the entire time the phone was recording. I heard it all."

Regina sighed, "Fine, Then let's negotiate. Name your price."

Emma shook her head, "Let me guess, you want that login information for the email account."

"Nothing is priceless so name it. I'll double it."

Emma leaned forward, "Well how much are you worth hm? If I offered you or the email to your husband which would he choose?" Emma saw the confident smirk quickly leave Regina's face. "Would he choose you or sell you out to keep his position? Not so confident now are we?"

Regina's expression remained hard as she looked at the road before her.

"Does that mean you are worth less than a simple email login?" There was a loud roar of a motorcycle behind the car getting Emma's attention. She looked back as saw two people on a Kawasaki motorcycle wearing tinted helmets.

She sighed looking back at Regina, "Looks like your men aren't good at taking orders."

 **Safe House**

Booth had finally arrived with Robin and quickly rushed upstairs to Henry's room where Ruby was.

"Ruby? What happened?"

Ruby stood up from the chair is was in as Henry was asleep in his bed. She placed her finger over her lips signaling him to be quiet until they stepped out of the room.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine August. It was that girl you told us about. Emma? She came and was telling Regina to leave her alone but you know how Regina can be. They left not to long ago."

Booth sighed, "Okay I have to go get them then. As much as it matters to us that Regina stays alive, I don't want Emma to get hurt either."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, just let me know what happens once you catch up okay?" August nodded and head back downstairs where Robin was pouring himself a drink.

"Sir, I'm going to get them. Will you stay here and wait?"

Robin picked up his glass of scotch and shook his head, "No. I'll go home, rather tired. Call me if anything major happens." He signaled the two guards he has with him to follow and they left the suite. Booth sighed and took Killian and another agent with him to go after Regina and Emma. Ruby heard the door creak open behind her and when she turned around Henry was poking his head out. She smiled and pushed the door gently back entering his room.

"Henry? I thought you were asleep."

"I was but I heard August. Is he here?"

"No sorry kid he had to do help your mom."

"He's going to save her?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah."

Henry remained silent but Ruby saw his bottom lip was quivering, "Henry? You okay bud?"

The boy began to cry, "I didn't mean it. I didn't want the lady to shoot her. I didn't mean it!"

Ruby rushed over and hugged the young boy, "Shh, it's okay Henry."

"I don't want to lose my mom too..I just want her to love me."

"She does love you, Henry. I promise you she does."

Henry shook his head pulling back and wiping his eyes furiously, "No she hates me!"

Ruby sighed and pulled the boy back in letting him cry out his frustrations.

 **Regina's Car**

Back on the streets of Manhattan, Regina was driving on the Trans Manhattan Expressway and the motorcycle was now besides them. Neither Emma or Regina noticed the man on the back of the bike had pulled out a tablet. Out of nowhere, the car jerks a bit due to the speed increased from 55 mph to 70 mph.

"Can you slow it down a bit?" Emma said leaning forward so she can look right at Regina.

Regina was wide eyed, "That wasn't me!" Regina tried to hit the brakes but nothing was happening. "The brakes...the brakes aren't working!"

Emma looked out the window and saw the guy with a tablet in his hand. As he continued to tap the tablet the car speed continued to increase and now as on 117 mph.

"Looks like someone hacked your car. Guess there's a lot of people wanting you dead huh?"

"What? Who?" Regina was to focus on how to drive at such a high speed without hurting herself or anyone else on the road.

"Those men on the bike. They aren't your men."

Zelena's car was trying to keep up without being detected since Emma made it ever clear to not follow them.

"What's going on with Madam car? Why is she driving so fast?"

Agent Booth was still a bit behind but got a message through his earpiece from Agent Cassidy saying there was something going on. They quickly sped up needing to catch up to at least Zelena's car. Back in Regina's car Emma grabbed her gun and tried to roll down the windows but they wouldn't budge. She held the gun up the window ready to shoot but Regina stopped her.

"It's no use. The glass is bulletproof." Regina was struggling with the car at such a high speed and there was a light coming up that had just turned red. "Oh god.."

Emma's eyes went wide, "Turn left now!" Regina made a sharp turn to the left luckily missing the oncoming traffic but caused an accident behind them. Emma turned to see the motorcycle maneuver through the cars easily and continue to follow them.

"Move to the passenger seat now." Regina does as she's told and Emma moves forward into the driver seat.

Back in Zelena's car, Neal spotted another car pull up beside there's and new it was Booth. He talked into his ear piece.

"Something is wrong, they are going way too fast. Is this part of that woman's plan?"

"No, she wouldn't do this. Stay close, I think it might be that motorcycle.."

"What? Aren't they working together?"

"No..we need to take out that bike now."

"Yes, sir."

Emma got settled into the driver seat and looked ahead, "There's a sharp curve ahead. We can make an accident and lose this bike." She saw the motorcycle get closer and turned abruptly into the next lane almost hitting the bike.

"Hold on." Regina quickly held onto anything she could get a grip on as Emma attempted to hit the bike by jerking the car towards it. She hit the back of a car in front of her causing it to swerve to the side. The bike avoids the crash yet again. Emma continued to hit almost every car in sight hoping to take out the bike but nothing changes. Emma hits the acceleration thankfully having a semi open road before her at the moment.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't lower the speed but I can raise it."

"Are you crazy?! Why would you speed up?"

Emma remained calm and focused, "That remote control they are using to control the car only works in a 20-meter range. That's why they are so close to us. If we speed up and get enough distance then we have control yet again."

Zelena and Booth both watching the car and noticed the increase in speed. "Stay close to them, we can't lose them."

Emma continued to speed through the streets trying to get rid of the bike. She turned onto the opposite side of the road causing cars to honk and abruptly turn away to avoid a head on collision. Regina couldn't help but yell as they sped head on into traffic. The bike did the same following them to the opposite side of the road. Emma continued to increase the car's speed jerking to the left and right avoiding cars but hoping they collide with the motorcycle. Regina was holding on for dear life to the handle above the window as Emma maneuvered through the streets. Emma gets back on the correct side of the road but sees the bike is still close to the car. She tries to press the window button but the window won't open.

"Keep pressing the button until it works." Regina does as she's told as Emma continues to increase her speed.

The two men of the bike continued to keep up but as Emma was now reaching 130 mph the passenger looks at his tablet and sees it reads lost signal.

"Keep up, we can't lose them!"

Emma was too focused on the road to see they were a bit farther than usual. Her eyes go wide when she sees the road is coming to an end and they can only turn left or right. Emma makes a sharp left causing Regina to scream and their car to slam into the side of another car on the road. However they continue on, but the serious of accidents caused by that turn slowed down the bike and finally, the windows opened.

"Good.. that's good." Emma says as she tries to control her breathing. She looks in her rearview mirror and sees the bike gaining on them. She looks and sees they have an open road and looks at Regina, "Lean back."

Regina does as she's told as Emma hits the brakes hard doing a donut. Regina's eyes were wide as everything appeared to move in slow motion. Emma extended her arm out holding the gun out the window. She fired four bullets all making contact on the bike itself but not on the people. Once she completes the full 360 she continues onward.

"Miss Swan. Miss Swan!" Regina panics as they see road construction ahead and men waving frantically for them to stop but they can't as the bike had finally caught up and up there speed back to 130 mph. They crash into the orange and white plastic road blockers as they can no longer control the car. Neither of them notices the bike stop right before the road construction.

"They are done for. Mission accomplished." Neither of the bikers noticed Zelena's speeding car heading straight for them.

"Kill them." The two men turn around eyes wide as they have no time to avoid the car. Zelena with obvious anger in her eyes doesn't even blink when they run over the two men and continue on. Emma is trying her best to get the brakes to work but nothing is happening as they are crashing into objects all over. Emma's eyes widen as she sees a man in the way and jerks the car to the right hitting a small ramp sending the car up in the air. The car flips and lands on the hood skidding down the road, everything goes black for Regina and Emma.

Emma slowly starts to come to, she slowly moves her head looking around and sees Regina unconscious and blood on the side of her head down to her jaw. Emma feels something wet and sticky on her face and knows she's covered in blood. Before she can try and call out for Regina the employees who had moved out of the way came rushing over and began to pull Emma out of the car. Emma stood using the car for support but before the employees could go to Regina the car began to ignite and caught on fire. They ran away quickly knowing it will blow up in any second. Emma couldn't even clearly think about everything, she knew she was aching all over and had fresh new cuts all over. Her arms were sliced and bleeding, her brows cut reopened, but none of that mattered at the moment. As Emma turned around she saw the blazing fire and knew Regina needed to be removed. She quickly looked around and saw that Zelena's car had crashed and no one was moving inside. She ran around to the passenger side and got on the ground.

"Hey, hey wake up come on! Hey!" Emma tried to pry the door open as Regina slowly opened her eyes seeing Emma, however, she couldn't move a muscle.

Zelena and Neal slowly came to as the driver slowly exited the car but froze as he saw the car in flames.

"Chief? Chief Zelena? Are you okay?" Zelena slowly woke having only a small cut on her head.

"Where's Madam?" She asked immediately. Her eyes widened when she sees the flames coming from the car and gets out of the car faster than she should of. She tries to run to the car but is pulled back by the driver.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's too late. Chief it's too late. There's no point in you getting killed as well." Zelena struggles against the man determined to go help the Madam like she swore to do many years ago. As she struggles against them they all stop at the sight before them. Emma, covered in blood, was holding Regina in her arms slowly walking away from the blazing vehicle. They all just stared as the blonde stumbled away from the car holding the brunette tightly in her arms. As Emma gets closer, Zelena tries to run to her and at that moment the car explodes behind them causing Emma to drop to her knees. Regina who was now conscious looks at the blonde with a mix of confusion, appreciation, and pure admiration. She looks at the car as it explodes and pieces flew off including the muffler which was heading straight for them. Regina buries her face into Emma's neck and feels the blonde's body jerk forward as that muffler connects with her back knocking the air right out of her. Emma slowly lets Regina down as she starts to lose consciousness. Zelena, Neal and the driver run forward shoving Emma away and grabbing Regina pulling her away. Time passes and Regina she sitting on the side staring at an unconscious Emma as Zelena is commanding Neal and the driver how to get rid of Emma permanently.

"Hospital.." The word was barely a hoarse whisper but still loud enough for Zelena to hear.

"Yes, Madam. Booth is near by now with the car. We will take you right away."

Regina shakes her head slowly still looking at him, "No, not me. Her."

"Madam?" Zelena is surprised to hear this and kneels beside Regina.

"We can't...let that woman die. No matter what.." Zelena then remembers the conversation in the safe house about the email and nods.

"Right, I know what you mean now. Yes, Madam, we will take her as well." As she walks away Regina keeps her eyes on the blonde and thinks to herself.

No...you don't know


	4. Chapter 4

**11 months ago - Military Base**

"You hiding from me Swan?"

Emma smiled wide as she turned around and came face to face with the beautiful brunette who had captured her heart months ago.

"Never from you. Did you get the assignment?"

Lily Paige nodded as she moved to the blonde wrapping her arms around her neck, "Yeah, they need me to translate a negotiation between two business people."

Emma nodded as she leaned in and placed a soft loving kiss on her lips. "Well good thing it's your last mission. I can't wait for us to finally go home to Boston."

Lily chuckled, "Oh yeah? How come? Is something important happening?"

"Oh did I not send you an invite? I'm getting married."

"Really to who?"

Emma smiled as she shrugged, "You wouldn't know her. She's this smoking hot babe I meant at the base in Iraq. She's a little crazy though, total wild card."

Lily smacked Emma lightly on the chest, "Shut up. I can't wait to get married to you baby. I love you, Emma Swan."

"I love you too Lily Paige."

 **New York General Hospital**

Emma's eyes slowly opened as the bright rays of sunlight brutality hit her face. As she finally came to, she tried to sit up but couldn't. Her brows furrowed as she looked down and saw her hands and ankles were strained to the hospital bed. The M.S.S guard who was stationed in her room quickly stood up pointing at Emma.

"D-don't get any ideas."

Emma saw he was wearing some bruises on his face and figured he was one of the agents she beat the previous night. She sighed as she rested her head back against the pillow.

Off in the V.I.P suite sat Regina Mills in the hospital bed watching the news. Robin sat on the couch while Zelena took her usual spot beside Regina. They watched as the main news anchor announced a theory that Robin's political opponents could be responsible for the attack made on Regina. She smirked and knew she needed to give the anchorman a call and thank him for his good work. Robin shut off the television and stood up putting on his blazer.

"What are you going to do about that janitor?"

"Why, scared of what she might say?" Regina looked at him with no emotion at all.

"What are you going to do?"

She sighed and looked straight ahead, "I'm going to make him my bodyguard."

"What? Are you insane?"

"No. It's best to keep those most dangerous to me close. But enough about that. You need to go out there and talk to the press."

Robin nodded, "Yes I'm going now."

Regina turned to him and sighed, "Come here." Robin did as he was told and walked up the bed. Regina ran her fingers through his hair messing it up a bit and loosened up his tie. She undid the top button of his shirt and nodded. "There. Now people will think you've been concerned about your wife."

Robin nodded and exited the room quickly surrounded by M.S.S agents as he headed downstairs to talk to the press.

Back in Emma's hospital room, no one had told her anything or even fed her and she was getting annoyed. She heard someone enter the room and her eyes widened in disbelief when the person smiles down at her.

"Oh come on now Swan. No hi, how are you?"

Emma couldn't believe August Booth was standing right in front of her, she hadn't seen him since right before the incident.

"What's with all these?" August shakes his head as he removes the bindings causing the other agent to quickly stand and pulled out his taser gun.

"Sir wait!"

August waved him off, "Oh relax, if she wanted to get out of these she would of. Also, you can leave. I'll watch her."

Once the agent leaves Emma sighs looking at August, "You knew I would go after Mills after that attack didn't you. You set this all up."

August nodded, "Yeah, wanted to see if you still had it. We didn't expect the other party trying to take her out, however. But, I didn't leave the military as a sergeant for nothing."

Emma nodded, "And I was forced to leave as a private."

August sighed, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wish I could have done more to help you."

"Don't worry about it." Emma slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the large window.

"Swan, I want to help you now. I want to offer you a job."

Emma scoffed, "A job? Doing what you are doing? A bodyguard for Regina Mills?"

"Yes. Exactly that."

Emma turned to face August, "Let me get this straight. You want me to protect the woman who just tried to execute me? Is that right?"

August nodded, "Yeah that sounds just about right. What do you say?"

Emma shook her head, "No. There is no reason for me to join forces with that woman. Screw that. Can I leave now?"

August sighed and nodded, "You are free to go. But don't leave town. There are people after you and they aren't enemies you can just shake off."

Emma walked over to where they laid fresh new clothes for her and grabbed them, "I'll be fine. It's good to see you though, August. Good luck to you." August nodded and exited the room allowing Emma to change. Once she finished getting dressed and signed her discharge papers she headed to the nearest elevator and quickly got course of the guards entered the elevator with her to escort her safely out. All she wanted to do was buy a bus pass to the next state over and escape all these crazy people. As she stretched out her muscles the elevator stopped on the next floor and a group of 5 men in all black got in. Surrounded by the men in black was what appeared to be your average wealthy businessman or politician. Emma's head was down not wanting to draw any attention.

"Looks like Mr. Locksley put up a good act with the reporters. Good thing his wife wasn't hurt in that car chase, would have been heart breaking for him and his race if something were to happen to her." Emma's ears shot up at the sound of the man's voice. She looked up and saw the face of the man she had been hunting down for years... Her eyes darted around the elevator and to her right was a gun in the holster of one of the guards. She could easily grab them and put a bullet right in the back of the man's head... So many thoughts were racing through her mind right now and she was hit with a sudden flashback.

 **10 Months Ago - Unknown Location**

Emma smiled as she relaxed in Jeep and saw from afar as Lily spoke to the men. The two men shook hands and went their separate ways. As they walked away and Lily began to pack her things, one man with a limp waved his hand upwards as he entered his car and in a flash shots rang out. Emma's eyes went wide as she leaped out of her Jeep and ran towards Lily. The car rode by Emma, she saw a wide malicious smile on the man's face as he drove off. She reached the tent and fell to her knees as she saw the lifeless body of her lover. She held Lily in her arms letting tears slowly fall down her cheeks. The next thing she knew, there was a loud and hard hit to her head and she saw black.

 **New York General Hospital - Elevator**

The M.S.S agent quickly held Emma who was having trouble breathing after the flashback. She was hunched over holding her chest which got the attention of everyone in the elevator. They all parted a space so the agent could escort her out. Luckily for Emma, the man didn't see her face. They quickly hurried back up to her room and the agent called for August once more. August rushed in seeing the doctors check her vitals.

"The hell happened?"

The agent shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. We were fine, then Mr. Gold entered the elevator and she had like a panic attack sir."

August looked over at Emma gently pushed the doctors away and stood up walking to August. "Do you know Mr. Gold?"

August looked at the doctors and signaled them to leave as well as the agent. Once the room was empty he looked back at Emma and nodded, "Yes. He's competing against Mr. Locksley in the race. We think he was part of the attack last night against Madam Mills. Why?"

"I'm in."

"What?"

"You want me to work for Regina MIlls right? Help protect her from people like Gold right? Well, I'm in, under one condition. Gold is mine at the end of this. Got it. Once I get my revenge, I'm done with all of this."

"How do you plan on getting revenge when you can't kill?"

"What?"

"You think I didn't read your reports from when you left the military. After what happened that day you haven't been able to fire a gun. You have a panic attack just like you did in the elevator. How are you going to get revenge?"

"All politicians have secrets they don't want out. He killed Lily for a reason. She wasn't supposed to know what they were negotiating that day. I'm going to find out and you all are going to help me. So tell Regina Mills, I'm in. If she helps."

August nodded, "Okay, I'll tell her now. Just wait here for now."

 **Hospital V.I.P Suite**

Regina was packing her belongings after signing her discharge papers when there was a knock on her door.

"Zelena. Go see who that is. And if it's Robin tell him to go home, I'll see him there later." Zelena nodded and headed to the door. She opened in and let August in and sent the other guards who were inside to guard the door outside.

Regina looked up and smiled, "Agent Booth. What can I do for you?"

"Hope you are feeling well Madam. I have some news on Emma Swan."

"Ah yes, Miss Swan. What does she say?"

"She wants in. She will agree to be your personal guard under a few conditions though."

Regina smirks, "She has conditions? Very well. I'd be happy to hear them out. Bring her to the 13th floor of our building. We will talk there. Give her a suit as well. If she's working for me she will look professional."

"Yes, Madam. We will be there shortly."

Regina nodded and waved him off. Once he exited the room Zelena cleared her throat and looked at Regina.

"Say whatever is on your mind Zelena."

"You are allowing him to enter the 13th floor? Only you, Sidney, and I have access. You don't even know this Emma Swan. How can you trust her with this? She just tried to kill you!"

Regina sighed as she finished packing and looked up at Zelena, "Zelena. I know what I am doing. She is not a threat. She obviously needs something from us, so that means we have a hold on her. She won't do anything stupid. I'm heading the level 13 now and I'll get every piece of information on her. After that, I'll hear her request and we will go from there."

"Yes, Madam. I'm sorry, I'm just concerned for you."

"I understand. However, there is no need to worry. Now go make sure the car is ready. I'd like to leave this god awful place."

"Yes, Madam."

 **M.S.S Security Building**

August looked over at Emma as they entered the elevator. "Look, can you promise you won't be disrespectful to her? She is my boss and soon to be your boss."

Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled at the collar that was tight around her neck, "Yeah whatever. No way I'm calling that woman Madam."

August sighed and closed the elevator doors, "You are going to be trouble aren't you Swan." Emma smirked as she leaned against the wall. She saw as August pushed at the empty space between 12 and 14 that lit up as 13 out of nowhere.

"I'm guessing this is a room only certain people know about?"

"Yeah. Be happy she's allowing you to enter." The doors open and August stays in the elevator as Emma steps out, "Good luck Swan. See you later."

The doors close and Emma walks down the hall to find Zelena standing in front of large double doors. Her face wasn't welcoming at all but Emma could care less at the moment. She hands her a level 13 pass and steps aside. Emma looks at the pass that reads Agent Swan Personal Detail. She sees the scanner on the side of the door and holds her pass it. It turns green and the doors slide open. She steps inside and sees a modernly designed office. In the center was a large 360 table with monitors, microphones, and keyboards at every seat. The wall on the right side had three large flat screen televisions hanging on the wall. At the head of the table sat Regina Mills. She had a small smirk when she glanced and saw Emma standing before her. She removed her glasses and set them down beside her paperwork.

"Miss Swan."

Emma clenched her fist when she heard her say 'Miss Swan.' She hated the feeling she felt when Regina spoke her name like that. She won't deny the woman is extremely attractive and if the situation was different she'd probably love hearing her say 'Miss Swan.' At the moment though, every time she heard it, she wanted to just hit the woman.

"Regina Mills. I'd say it's lovely to see you but we both know that's a lie. So how about we just get down to it."

Regina chuckled and pointed to the seat across from her, "Very well. Let's talk."

Emma took a seat across from Regina and stretched out her legs, "You want me to be part of your little security team right?"

Regina nodded, "M.S.S security. I want you to be apart of the team who watches over me and someone else. No one else. Not Mr. Locksley, not Cora Mills. Just me and one other person."

"Fine. I have no problem with that if you help me."

"Ah yes. Your plan for revenge against Mr. Gold. I know all about that and what happened to Lilith Page."

Emma immediately tensed up and leaned forward glaring at the brunette, "How do you know about Lily?"

"I know everything, Miss Swan. I know that you are an orphan, I know that you've been to prison in the past for assault and soon joined the military afterward to get your act together."

"What, you've been spying on me or something?"

Regina chuckled as she shook her head, "No dear. Mirror tells me everything."

"What the fuck is Mirror?"

Regina sighed, "Language Miss Swan. I am your superior."

"Superior my ass. Look we both need each other obviously so let's not act like one of us is better than the other. You may have more money and power than me but I can kill you with that pen you have beside you so I think we are even."

Regina cleared her throat, "Mirror is the computer before us that is connected to this table. Watch. Mirror, what can you tell me about Miss Swan's leave from the military?"

Emma raised a brow as the table lit up and began to speak, "Private Emma Swan was stationed at a classified location. Was tasked with guarding Private Lilith Page who was dealing with negotiations between Mr. Gold and foreign leader over classified information. After negotiations finished report says Private Swan was asleep at the wheel of her vehicle and did not see the terrorist attackers infuriate the area and kill Lilith Page. Only one casualty accorded that day. Private Swan was a higher rank but after the incident was forced to leave the military as a Private."

Regina smirked slightly as she ran a hand through her hair, "Well well well, looks like you were not a good soldier."

"I was a damn good one! That report was bogus!"

"Relax Miss Swan. I know it was a fake report. Mr. Gold paid off many people for it to be written like you were the one at fault. So this is how it'll work. You will have access to Mirror, ask it anything you need to know. Once you've received all the information you want, Agent Booth who is waiting upstairs will escort you to your new residence." Regina stood up fixing her skirt and began to grab the folders before her.

"You know I don't trust you right?"

Regina smirked as she headed for the door, "Oh I know that dear. I don't trust you either. I'll see you soon Miss Swan. Good day." Once Emma was left alone she sighed and removed her jacket, she had a lot of questions and was going to get her answers finally. Emma finally emerged from the office 3 hours later. She exited the elevator and saw August waiting outside by the car for her. She got into the backseat of the car and headed to her new place of residency. After a short drive, Emma noticed they were arriving at the same condo complex she was at when she confronted Regina for the first time. They exited the car and entered the building heading up to the penthouse suite. When Emma entered the suite with Booth a brunette with crimson lipstick greeting them at the door.

"Agent Red, how are you?"

"I'm good sir. Is this Agent Swan?"

"Yes, it is. Swan meet Red." Emma stepped forward extending her hand shaking it firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Swan, you can call me Ruby if you like."

Emma nodded, "And you can call me Emma if you like. Nice to meet you too."

"Ruby, where is everyone else?"

"Living room sir."

August nodded, "Okay, follow me, Swan." Emma and Ruby followed August into the living room where two men in black suits, and an elderly woman, and a small child sat. As they entered everyone stood up and the child Emma instantly recognized. It was the same little boy from Boston and that screamed at her to shoot Regina. He smiled wide running into August arms embracing him.

"August! I missed you. Are you sticking around? I already finished the lego set you got me last time."

"That's great kid. I can't stay for long, I'm just showing someone who's going to be looking after you around. Give me a few and I'll go check out the set in your room okay?"

Henry nodded glancing over at the new employee immediately recognizing the blonde. It was the woman who almost killed his mom but didn't even though he begged her too. He stepped back and took a seat beside the elderly woman on the couch keeping his eyes on the blonde.

"Okay quick introductions. Everyone, this is Emma Swan. She will be joining our team and work the night shift."

Emma stepped forward and waves slightly at the group before her.

"Pleasure to be working with you, Swan. We've seen what you can do so it's comforting to know you are on our side now. Names Killian Jones." Emma smirked at the comment and shook his hand noticing the man for some reason wore eyeliner. She ignored the million of questions that flooded her mind and looked over at the next man who stood up to shake her hand.

"Neal Cassidy. Pleased to meet you in better circumstances."

"Nice to meet you guys too."

"Okay okay, move out of my way. Let me greet the next mouth I have to feed," the elderly woman pushed through the two men and smiled, "Hi. I go by Granny here. Don't call me anything else but that got it?"

Emma smiled and nodded, "Understood."

"Good. Now we all already had dinner but I've got left overs so I'll go heat that up for ya. Welcome to the team Emma." Booth smiled as Granny headed to the kitchen, he and Regina and personally picked out these four people to watch over Henry because they knew they would protect him and love him no matter what.

"And finally, we have Henry. This is your main and only priority. Our job is to make sure Henry stays safe. Henry why don't you say hi."

Henry frowned a bit as he walked up to Emma, "You were going to kill my mom and now you are working for her. Why?"

Emma's eyes widened and glanced over at August looking for some help, "I- uh."

"Are you under one of her spells or something?"

August sighed, "Henry cut it out. I've told you many times your mom is just looking out for you. You'll understand once you are older."

Henry sighed crossing his arms, "I'm not a little kid. I can handle the truth you know."

"Yeah well when I feel like you are ready I'll let you know, but for now stick to staying out of trouble and the Legos got it?"

"Fine.."

"Okay, so Killian will show you to the control room where you will spend the rest of the night. Granny already made dinner but you have left overs in the fridge in the room. I have to head out so I'll see you soon Swan. Call me if you need anything alright?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah no problem. See you soon." August smiled heading with Henry up to his bedroom. Emma said goodnight to everyone else and followed Killian to the control room. Once Emma received the rundown, Killian left the room leaving Emma to herself. She sighed taking off her blazer and sitting in the main chair watching the cameras. Never in a million years, she thought she would be in this position but the only thing that matter was getting her revenge. Finally, she would be able to bring Lily's killer to justice. Finally, she can be free.


End file.
